Before The Dinos Get Sore
This is the first Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- Chris walked up to the camera and smiled. “Now that everyone knows the rules, the contestants are about to arrive!” The main area was a small section of the Great Valley that was separate from everywhere else by a tunnel. Then, a swimmer riding a spiketail arrived. “Let’s meet our first arrivals, Ducky and Spike!” “I’m excited to be here Chris, I am, I am. This is gonna be fun!” Spike made a noise suggesting approval also. “Well, don’t get too excited yet, we have to wait for everyone else.” A nervous-looking feathery flyer arrived. “Hi…I’m Itchy,” he said. He noticed the cameras. “Keep those out of my face!” he panicked. “Camera shy huh?” Chris responded. “Sucks to be you.” A pink Runner was the next to join the fray. “Hello, guys, Guys hello.” Ruby smiled. “Ruby! I did not expect to see you here,” said Ducky. A big longneck was dropping off two players. “Shorty, Littlefoot, just remember to have fun and make friends,” “Sure dad,” they responded, though Shorty sounded sarcastic. Littlefoot and Ducky got a look at the next 3 contestants. “Oh no..” they said in unison. Hyp, Nod, and Mutt showed up. “What’s up losers?” Hyp laughed. “Knock it off Hyp,” Littlefoot replied. “Yeah,” Nod added, he didn’t listen to Hyp all the time. “Quiet you,” replied Hyp. A two threehorns were being dropped off next. “Cera, Tricia, be sure to try your hardest and have fun,” Tria smiled. “OK mom, the two siblings replied. “And remember, you are threehorns, I just know one of you is going to win.” Topsy said. “Topsy..” Tria said slightly annoyed. “Don’t worry dad, I will,” Cera smiled confidently. Another spiketail arrived. “It’s Tippy!” said Ducky. “Spike! Tippy’s glad to see you,” Tippy called. The two spiketails ran around, playing with each other. Then, a t-rex came through the tunnel. “Chomper” called Littlefoot. “Hey Littlefoot, haven’t seen you in a while.” Chomper smiled, hugging the longneck. “My parents heard about this, and they wanted a sharptooth in the games.” Cera gave a relieved laugh. “Well, they should know you’re the only sharptooth in the game.” Chomper suddenly chuckled nervously. “Not exactly….” Shortly following in the tunnels was another rex and two fast biters. “Everybody run!” called Cera. Chomper laughed. “Don’t worry guys, these are my friends I met in the Mysterious Beyond.” The boy fast biter spoke up. “I’m Rory,” he said. “And I like playing games, so I figured this would be awesome. “It’s nice to meet you Rory, it is, it is” Ducky said, a little unsure. “I’m Myra,” the girl fast biter smiled. “I go wherever Rory goes.” “And I’m Rita,” the girl sharptooth smiled, hugging Chomper slightly. Chomper blushed. Water splashed nearby. “Mo!” said Ruby and Ducky. “Hello again mud brothers!” The friends laughed, although Mo had a problem: he was bound to the water, which luckily, was all around the area that Total drama Valley was being held. “I doubt he’ll win,” Cera said. A longneck known as Old One dropped off the next two players. “Ali, Rhett, I just want you to try your hardest.” “We will Old One.,” Ali replied. “And don’t worry Ali,” Rhett smiled. “If you’re ever in any trouble, I’ll help you out.” “Oh Rhett,” Ali chuckled, remembering the incident when they met Chomper. A flyer was the next to arrive. “Me hope I’m not late,” said Petrie. “Don’t worry Petrie dude, you’re not,” Chris said. Another flyer showed up next. “Guido,” Littlefoot laughed. “You entered too?” “Sure I did, I have nothing better to do,” Guido explained. He saw Rory. “AHH!!” he screamed, and jumped back. “Ha ha, scaredy egg!” Shorty taunted. “Don’t laugh!” yelled Guido. The 22nd and final player arrived. Another flyer, Guido’s age, but Petrie’s species and Petrie’s mom’s colors. “I’m Tera,” she said. Suddenly a rock fell from the sky and knocked her on the head. “You OK?” Petrie asked. Tera seemed unfazed. “Yeah, don’t worry,” she replied, even though she sounded dizzy. Chris clapped to get everyone’s attention. “OK, now that all 22 of you have met each other, it’s time to explain a few more of the rules. You see those weird square things, those are confession cams. You can go in just to say your private thoughts….which the viewers back home will see.” “Got it,” replied Tricia. “And before we go to the mess hall for lunch..” Rory licked his lips. “We have to divide you into 2 teams of 11. After every challenge, the losing team will have to vote off 1 team member, who will then walk….The Tunnel of Shame. And that loser can’t come back…ever. Some of the dinos gulp. “I have reviewed your interviews and decided how to divide up the teams…” TEAM ROLL-CALL: The Fighting Flatteeth- Littlefoot, Petrie, Nod, Itchy, Rita, Myra, Cera, Ducky, Chomper, Tippy, and Ali. The Super Sharpteeth- Mo, Ruby, Hyp, Mutt, Rory, Tera, Spike, Shorty, Rhett, Tricia, and Guido. The 22 players all met in the Mess Hall, which they learned meant “Place where you eat.” Chef Hatchet served the 18 leafeaters fruits and plants and the 4 sharpteeth meat. Shorty looked grossed out by eat, but he was even further grossed out when he tried the leaves Chef had gotten. “Eww.. did you get this stuff from someone else’s stomach, these are terrible!” “You got a problem with my food?!” Chef yelled. “No, he doesn’t," Ruby replied for him. “Shorty, do you really want to make an enemy on the first day?!” Chris walked to the front of the mess hall. “Hope you all enjoyed your lunch, because your first challenge starts IMMEDIATELY after.” “All right,” cheered Rory. “Oh come on, right away?” complained Hyp. "We haven’t even been here 2 hours.” “I know. Sucks, doesn’t it?” Chris replied. “Don’t worry Hyp, the first game couldn’t possibly be anything bad.” Littlefoot smiled. Chris chuckled CUT TO: Bottom of a large cliff. “Me think you should rethink that Littlefoot,” Petrie said nervously. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes